Our Life
by Satine dreamer
Summary: More or less short stories told in first person by the same characters and set in the world of the Marauders.
1. James Potter

This fanfic is a translation of another mine called "Vidas".

Except for a couple of them, none of the characters that appear in this "history" belongs to me, like everything connected with the world "Potter", which is copyrighted by JK Rowling. No more…

* * *

><p><strong>#01 . James Potter<strong>

It all started the day Remus decided to give a rabbit to Amanda. Why? Well, it seemed, because the rabbit was so cute and fluffly like her and this way of wrinkling the nose was almost identical to that of the girl. It was a damn rabbit possessed by the devil, I acknowledge it. Upon arrival at our lives began to cause problems: the rabbit did not know where to relieve themselves. Upon entering the room we had to be careful, because the bug was happily jumping and defecating everywhere. And i twas not fun to step on her "balls".

"Mandy", which was as it was the rabbit turned out to be she-rabbit, spent a week in our room (no doubt the most difficult coexistence between us, maybe for having a girl in pur area). It was a long week full of fluff of rabbit on the uniforms and empty explanations to Amanda, everything for she didn't suspect its on her fist anniversary with Remus.

Remus had decided to prepare a romantic date for his girls on Saturday night, when, in theory, Mandy gone from my life –except for occasional crossings in the common room. So, with the perspective (obviously happy) to lose sight of the devil rabbit, on Friday I went to my Quidditch training, hopping to find him in a cage when I arrived a couple of hours later.

Of course, Mandy had to change my plans.

I got sweaty and exhauted from training and quickly got into the room. Everything was messed up: there were scrolls scattered everywhere and the trunks of clothes were moved. I was paralyzed in the doorway, watching the bleak picture that lay before me: I had donde my weekly gathering that morning and now seemed like at first. Suddenly a stra-haired head poked under my bed.

"Disappeared.

"Who's missing?

"Mandy... James, Mandy has gone!

"And...?

Okay, I admit I stole that thong on my head but you should understand: I just returned from training in body and soul into the field next to my team and I get to my place of relaxation I found that a whirlwind had passed through.

"Someone left the door open and took the opportunity to leave.

I watched Sirius go out from behind a cabinet and his face was the same as mine: absolute indifference. And I was not the only one who had suffered because of that animal. Mandy decided that Sirius's bed was soft and comfortable and stay there for your stay would be perfect... And Sirius doesn't like things nice and fluffy... And even less if they don't control their bowels when they sleep.

"I'm not surprised..." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yo are great friends, guys... don't worry, I will order all this later... Don't quarrel for helping me.

"Who was...? Ouch!

Sometimes I had to stop the speech of Sirius because he used to cause some battles.

"I'm going to take a shower and I get to the common room to take a look, okay?

Remus nodded. At least I had stopped he threw a dictionary of magic words at my head.

But I whis I had gone directly to the common room… Mandy expected me as a stalker, in te shower of than bathroom. For a moment we looked eyes… Her own red and brown mine… I was not sure about what to do: whether to call Remus for holding it or grab it and thro it to Remus to leave us alone, make feel him guilty and get us a cake like sign of apology… Cake.

I went to that furry thing that moved her nose in a slightly orrying : it was up to something… I didn't realize at that time ! I took a step, then another and another… I bent down to get to her height and a small claw, which didn't quite know where it came from, scratched my face, moving my glasses instead.

I stifled a scream and prepared to strike when... Wham! That damn rabbit was too fast for me... It moved side to sid, bouncing, taunting me with his nose movement. Then, he stood motionless, looking at me, causing me to make it where ir... I moved... I stepped on something I'd rather not remember… And I fell, hitting my shoulder on the cold stone floor.

So yes, I cried.

For when my friends went into the bathroom, Mandy was back on me, on my chest, looking at me, wrinkling that little nose... There's nothing like Amanda... And I would say her the first opportunity... She was not so aggressive... Or at least, not so scratched.

"Are you okay?

"No" I managed to mutter.

"I spoke whith Mady...

I don't know if I said it was a she-rabbit...

"A girl has won you, dude…

Thanks for remnding it to me, Sirius…

* * *

><p>Hope you like it and that you have understood. As I have said, it is a translation from Spanish. Any criticism (good or bad), leave a review. Thanks!<p> 


	2. Sirius Black

This fanfic is a translation of another mine called « Vidas ».

Except for a couple of them, none of the characters that appear in this "history" belongs to me, like everything connected with the world "Potter", which is copyrighted by JK Rowling. No more… Enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>#02. Sirius Black<strong>

Mandy still lives with us. This is not an idea that excites me, but what can we do... Friends come first. Although I've noticed that girls shun me since my uniform is full of animal hair... They are very fine, White hairs, longer tan a cat. Or I think so. I hate cats.

Well, I'm not sure what the hell happened. I picked up James after the quidditch training and. After crossing a few words (always "friendly ») with Lily Evans, we went to Hogsmeade to tinker a bit behind the pretty girls. All right, our classic weekend plan, but without Remus. We gathered in the village to Peter, who was a little weird lately: love, according to James. Together we went for a drink and then eating. In a couple of times, we passed and we met with Remus and Amanda. We don't chased! That we did when they started dating (okay, I agree it was childish, but none of us really thought that Remus had a relationship with a girl).

Everything seemed normal. We shop and we went back to school. We help Remus prepare his wonderful romantic inner with Amanda, the little girl with bad temper. Excited, we say goodbye to Mandy, the little rabbit that Remus was going to give to Amanda and we started to prepare books, scrolls, task and other things to spend Sunday lying in the common room doing nothing.

Two hours later we were in the common room, playing with balls of scroll and wands, and bothering to Evans... There's nothing personal, but James likes that (I don't understand, really...) and he behaves like first graders. In short, we were totally „focused" when the Fat Lady's portrait opened and Remus appeared. He was as a zombie, staring and he went straight to the table of Evans. After sharing a few words, she and her friend (I never remember her name, but she plays as hitter in the Gryffindor quidditch team) ran out.

Remus went to the room and we obviously follow him. So the thing had gone so wrong that Amanda had been shot from a tower? Okay, James and I think it but Peter... Merlin, he never change... Peter said it aloud.

Let's see, James and I are already immunized, but Peter didn't. Suddenly, we saw a thong stamped on his mouse face. After taking a good fright, he began to whimper. I couldn't stand it: it was a plaintive cry that had drilling the head. His nose was bledding slightly, but we knew that if realized would eventually passed out, so I tried to deflect the issue.

"What happened?

Remus didn't answer immediately and he pointed something we hadn't fixed at any moment: it was the cage with Mandy inside.

"She didn't like the gift? If it was a great idea!

"Yes, she liked it, but something strange happened...

Remus told us that, after dinner, he gave totally excited the bunny to her. Amanda smiled a lot and she pulled Mandy out of the cage. But as she began to caress and cuddly the rabbit, she began to be swollen and slightly red. Suddenly, a rash covered all the places where Mandy had one her airs and obviously they decided to run to nursing.

"She's allergic to rabbit fur.

I stifled a laugh. I couldn't laugh: my friend was going wrong.

"Mandy stays with us.

No, it wasn't a joke: Mandy joined the Marauders.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it and I hope you understand it correctly (my English is a little rusty). For any comments (good and bad) leave a review. Thanks!<p> 


	3. Lily Evans

This fanfic is a translation of another mine called « Vidas ».

Except for a couple of them, none of the characters that appear in this "history" belongs to me, like everything connected with the world "Potter", which is copyrighted by JK Rowling. No more… Enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>#03. Lily Evans<strong>

The other day, Mandy scared us to death. She have long been warning, but we didn't realice: sneezing, itchy eyes, dry mouth… And especially after being her with Lupin. We gave it no importance and we assumed it would have to do with the nerves on the anniversary. However, when the boy arrived and he told us that Mandy was in the infirmary, I ran to be with her. Alex came up behind me, but she always takes things more calmy.

Our friend was normal, we didn't see anything strange when we arrived but the nurse told us she was like a red ball speckled with blisters about two minutes earlier. After begging and appeal to the conscience and moral of Madam Pomfrey, she agreed to let me stay that night in the infirmary with Mandy. Alex said goodbye when the nurse began threatening to not replace the nose after the quidditch matches and she promised to return early in the morning.

"So a rabbit, huh?" I tried to make light conversation because I saw Amanda greatly affected.

"Yes… I guess it's something I forgot to tell Remus"

I smiled softly and I took her hand. I was not sure how to act. I looked in my head the right words, but I opted for silence. To say "tomorrow we will talk to Remus..." not going to help the least.

We spent a quiet night, although a couple of occasions I woke up feeling something of a stir in the infirmary for a couple of stomach aches for some Halloween candy back. In the morning, when Alex arrive, the nurse sent us out and she asked us to caution, saying that allergies werw no laughing matter, and she gave us a pair of rose colored pills for that, if she returned to swell, she directly deflation.

Alex was chattering, as usual, about something that Potter had said the day before and she hadn't occasion to tell Amanda. "Do you undestand? He's a quidditch genius", and an arrogant stupid, but that I didn't say it aloud, she already knew what I felt. I kept listening to the conversation (Mandy liked sports, I prefer to read and keep my mind occupied whith something a little more educated).

As we entered the gate of the common room, Remus got up and he shyly approached Amanda. Alex and I surrounded them and we leave quietly talking and smooching in a corner. I plopped down on a chair and I looked how Alex frowned.

"What's new in the Prophet?"

"Nothing, the same lies as ever... They continue to deny the bodies of some of the missing have disappeared."

"But this is to no panic, Alex."

"Shit, Lils… Spreads panic every time a wizard family suffers a loss. Look at my parents ! They are scared, they don't want me out of school for Christmas because they are threat, as the family of James."

I stayed silent. Sometimes I forget, by the fact that my family was more or less outside the magical world, that my friends and their families were threatened whith death for defending people like me, born to muggles who studied magic. I scan the article Alex was talking about and she was posed on the table and I sighed.

"But there's so little information..."

"Ther's much information, but very little is widespread. My father works in the Ministry and he knows wht is in reality. Every day someone disappears and turns up dead shortly after... And they aren't people either! They are important people who have access to information or working in high places." She clicked her tongue as always she was dazed. "This sucks."

I could not refuse it. The chaos began Thursday following. In the Prophet appeared an article: "The Ministry dismantled : 21 missing and 12 dead." The leaflets were published everywhere, providing information about how to deal with the day to day and what to do if someone is suspected: anonymous and free complaints. On Thursday night, in the special edition, the headline read: "43 arrested and more than 100 wizards under investigation for alleged use of Dark Magic."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it and I hope you understand it correctly (my English is a little rusty). For any comments (good and bad) leave a review. Thanks!<p> 


	4. Remus Lupin

This fanfic is a translation of another mine called « Vidas ».

Except for a couple of them, none of the characters that appear in this "history" belongs to me, like everything connected with the world "Potter", which is copyrighted by JK Rowling. No more… Enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>#04. Remus Lupin<strong>

In my youth there were many things I hate: my werewolf nature, the emerging dark wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort and rabbits… Especially Mandy. While I could not help but feel affection for this devil animal reminded me so much my dear Amanda. I didn't know what to do with the beast (which was female) now that I had discovered that my girlfriend was allergic to it and it was supposed to be her anniversary present.

Besides, i was sure that both James and Sirius were beginning to grow fond of her and, despite their constant complaints ("this rabbit is going to kill me" or "she has returned to do her things in my bed") I knew that the Little ball of hair had won their heart. And now, who was I to deprive them of such sweet company?

Yes, indeed, the pet store was not going to return the money. And I felt a little weird thinking back to the animal I assimilated with my girlfriend.

One day, James came in, angry, slamming the door and he locked in the bathroom in record time. Two minutes later, Sirius also went. When he opened the door, I heard a ruckus coming from the common room and the boy's voice trying to calm the masses.

-I'll talk to him and now I tell you what hell is going on.

He went and lay down on his bed. I looked question: He was playing with Mandy, as if the rabbit was a member of the group.

"Slytherin has managed to reschedule the match for this week... And of course, the team is shocked, outaged fellow, the Slytherin happy... It's always going. "

"Every year is the same stoy, what should be so sulphide?"

Sirius shrugged and he stood up to call the bathroom door. For a while there was not response. James was incredibly dramatic when he wanted. I suspected that a certain redhead had to do with his anger, but I tried not to say anything when James came out. He began to rave against Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall and about the lack of proessionalism.

"We should play this week against Ravenclaw! All the tactic to hell!"

Sirius turned to catch Mandy and he fondling her. His eyes were lost and he had a slight smile. He was planning something... And I didn't like. When he told his plan, I should remember him that however much he hated Snape, he was not in Slytherin quidditch team... I didn't really understand why, but he always went for the boy. Ok, he was a sneak madman belived more than others for his good art in potions, but apart from that...

"I'll talk to the team… I owe an explanation for my por performance against the teachers… I have not fought for their rights…"

"They will love to hear you… So then they praise you, you ínflate your ego and blah, blah, blah, until you get to beat Slytherin… You are repetitive, so I don't like quidditch." Sirius muttered.

I followed them in their march toward the crowd that waited in the common room and I located Amanda with my eyes. I approached her and I sat on the armrest of her chair. Evans and she was flipping through a couple of books (although Amanda closed the book when I was closer).

"It will be a pretty sight"

Amanda tapped me in the ribs and she heard the speech of James that he began self-balme and discharge with a "WE WILL WIN THIS GAME!" that stole a vogorous standing ovation to all staff.

"It's pathetic", Evans muttered from behind her book.

"Come on, Lily, this has been a blow to them… Not always is fun to beat you with your strongest opponent unprepared for it."

"They spend the year training for it. Alex always come screaming excited that, when the time comes… "

"Let me guess… Crush them until they can nor stop mourn?", I finished the sentence.

Amanda laughed: I was fully successful. Taking advantage of the redhead seemed open to conversation and James was away, I tried to speak:

"And… What are you reading?"

"It's a screpbook of newspaper," Amanda replied. "Lily has been collecting news about the disappearance for more tan two years."

I looked her impressed.

"What are interrelated?"

"No... Well, I mean, yes... Well, it's complicated." Evans turned the book for letting me visible, ignoring the din that rose around us. "All, or almost all, people are pure magicians or mixed families and children of muggles… But they all held position within the Ministry."

"You mean these are people eith significant Access to information, right?"

"Yes, something like that… But there's also people like Malfoy would say that are unfair to the magician blood. "

I frowned. Some of them spoke of a special werewolf, call it that, of which the newspaper spoke with growing dread... Greyback. His appearance was terrible, like a half werewolf transformation: wolfish traits and human traits interchangeably. The headlines went to talk Mr. Greyback to curse the evil werewolf. "One in its kind, as ruthless as all". Amanda gently squeezed my hand. It was good to share with her the weight of my being.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it and I hope you understand it correctly (my English is a little rusty). For any comments (good and bad) leave a review. Thanks!<p> 


	5. Amanda Preston

This fanfic is a translation of another mine called "Vidas".

Except for a couple of them, none of the characters that appear in this "history" belongs to me, like everything connected with the world "Potter", which is copyrighted by JK Rowling. No more…

* * *

><p><strong>#05. Amanda Preston<strong>

I admit that the clases of History of Magic aren't fun, but sometimes I think that they escaped the control of Professor Binns. That day were all very nervous: that weekend was the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin and the nerves were apparent. James and Alex were sitting together and they spent their time muttering and scribbling on parchment. Sirius played chess eith Peter and Lily and Remus, sitting each at one side of me, write frantically word by word what the professor said.

"Shit, James... So we do nothing against the defense..."

The teacher didn't interrupt his tirade at any time, not even looked up at Alex, who was arguing loudly with Potter. Sideways I could see some of the Slytherin smiled slyly and I threw a paper ball to point out that the two were a little more discreet, they were not in the common room.

I was bored. I had not taken notes in that class because Remus would let me return for me to pass Runes. I lowered my hand and stroked the thigh of my boy, after all, also Lils was taken note.

"Mandy... Not now."

Bfff... I could not help snorting sound one way. I crossed my arms and I turned: Black was my last option. But he was intent on not beat Peter in that game and he try to lengthen it as much as possible. I rested my head on my hands and before I knew it I had fallen asleep. It was no premeditated, but I had trouble sleeping lately by congestion caused me any hairs of Mandy (my little rabbit that I could not have because I'm allergic to your hair). So at that time, when I closed my eyes and I began to have a steady, relaxed breathing, I totally lost knowledge of what was happening around me. But then...

"But... Who the hell you think to say that to Alex?"

James' voice screaming at full blast woke me suddenly. After that, everything had gone quiet. I stared at Professor Binns, who continued as usual with the class. I was not sure what had happened, but something really big because none of my friends took notes. I turned worried and I saw James standing facing Avery, of Slytherin. Alex pulled James' sleeve down but the boy rage oozed from every pore. Sirius was also standing, wand in hand and a cold expression on his face.

"James, let it… No matter…" mused Alex.

"What happened? " I asked whispering Lily, who was also standing.

"Avery just said… I'd rather not repeat… Alex…" His voice was slow and full of hate, and far from looking to the aforementioned, she was staring at Snape. I always wondered how she could have even wanted to look at his face.

A soft bell rang and everyone packed up to full speed. It was lunch and rest before the afternoon classes of. It seems that the noise and bustle of people who wanted out of there calm down slightly and soon we left the dinning room. Alex stayed behind and Lily and I were waiting. The truth is that we were surprised to see she talk to Averi. Neither side had're having a civilized conversation.

Very angry, Alex turned around and she came to us with a smile from ear to ear. She was mumbling somehthing about blood mourn and eternal suffering... The truth is that we get scared a little. I knew it was a bit radical with quidditch, but not to that extremity.

When we reached the room, we sat with Remus, as would be usual, and Alex with James and Sirius. The boy explained that Potter was still quite nervous and could use a talk with the girl to be tempered. The rest of the meal passed in silence. Luckily, Remus an I had a free hour on Friday afternoon (Numerology had an hour less than the other of courses) so after saying goodbay to Lily, we finally have a time for us.

"It's great to lose sight of the world for a while, eh?" I said softly, leaning over him in one of the couches in the common room.

"I keep thinking about him..."

"Remus... You're here and Greyback is out... Can not forget for a moment and focus on me?"

"Yes, yes… You're right…" He gently kissed her forehead "But…"

I snorted.

"Okay ! But as much as you insist, you know it's not something that is withing your reach. There are twenty aurors looking for him, like many of the men he became…What can you do?"

"To investigate, to find something that is weak…"

"Killing him will not end with your being… and only get you killed him first. They say he need not turn to attack humans, especially children!"

"I know, sweerheart… I know…"

And we were silent the rest of the time. I knew that Remus devised something for those Christmas. I worry too much that he may be injured, so I decided to invite him to stay at my house a couple of days, so that may parents knew him and remove him from troubles. During the full moon he would be at Potter's home, with James and Sirius, and there were only two single days in wich, if nothing went wrong, he would be looking at Lily's house along with Alex to try to put something on the hard pate of the girl: a goblin revolt among quaffle and bludgers.

But then, if there was something that I frightened me at that time was not so much the damage that could do dark magic to those around me, but the damage they could do the same trying to fight it.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it and that you have understood. As I have said, it is a translation from Spanish. Thanks!<p> 


	6. Alex Cooper

This fanfic is a translation of another mine called "Vidas".

Except for a couple of them, none of the characters that appear in this "history" belongs to me, like everything connected with the world "Potter", which is copyrighted by JK Rowling. No more…

* * *

><p><strong>#06. Alexandra Cooper<strong>

Merlin… That day I was so nervous I could hardly sleep a wink. I woke up early and I dressed in sportswear. I could not leave the common room (not legally) to 7.30, so I started to turn around and jumping all over the place constantly watching the clock. As the time came, I went running around the grounds for an hour. I need to clear and remove the feeling of jamming that I left state of nervous to get on the broom and to can kick the immense ass of Avery. Is that what I said rang in my ears. I still don't understand how I not slapped him on that moment: I guess I was blocked.

I could not let James do my bodyguard and so I left it clear that snake of Avery: I don't need anyone to watch my back. I was quite comfortable saying some things to sort out and after beat them that day, I would be much better.

When I finally felt my body begin to react and my mind focused on the strategy that James had drawn wonderfully, I returned to the room to take a shower and to get breakfast.

"¡Cooper!" I heard a voice behind me when I started up the stairs into the common room. It was Black. "James was going crazy looking for you in all Gryffindor…"

I just nodded and I went ahead with the steps. I didn't dislike him but I had the view that he was a womanizer unable to trace more than two words on parchment. I dislike a bit the way he used to treat me as if I were a boy, and so I tried to talk a little with him. When I arrived at the common room, someone threw me up and hugged me.

"Are you oky? What happened? Where were you? You scared me to death! "

"Sotty, Captain…" I was a Little confused by the reaction of James "I came running to cool the nerves…"

"That's fine, but you should warm me"

"I'll remember for next time"

"Come on, a shower and to have breakfast, I want a Little meeting before the match"

I got to the room and I heard the whisper of Amanda and Lily. They continued to plan for Christmas. Poor Remus… If he knew that was coming he would start running and not stop. But I understand him. Times were hard for everyone. In myself I used to think of leave that school and to stay with my family, my parents and my brother, to pass the suffering of being threatened together.

I quickly showered, I got dressed part of the uniform of the team and I got the rest (the protectors) in a bag that I hung over my shoulder. I said goodbay to the girls, who wished me luck, and went to the Grat Hall. I looked at the breakfast (James was the custom of preparing it for the entire team before the match) and I felt nauseous.

"What's this?"

"Mashed potatoes"

"Yo want me to vomit when I go to hit first bludger? "

"At least a couple of toast.

"Bff" I snorted. I usually ate for breakfast a tea and a biscuit, but that day I could note at even that. I was totally heart.

"Maybe you should take to Mandy", a little voice suggested at my side.

"I don't think so, Peter, but thanks" He dropped me nice guy, always behind James and Black. "You got here there? You be careful when Amanda down. "

"Don't worry, I'll take her that time. And caress the legs just in case? "

At the end, I stroked his paws (sorry, her paws) to the chagrin of James.

"If we lose, I'll have to sacrifice…"

"You'll not! " Black snapped suddenly.

"Your new girlfriend?" I could not avoid it... I tried to bite my tongue but I could not.

"Be careful with your nose, Cooper…" The boy said in response, maliciously. I just get the tongue and take the juice that James forced me to swallow.

Then we went to the field, between boos from the Slytherin table and with the cheers of the other house. The meeting was very intense: technical review, a reminder of the weaknesses of the opponent, an incredible speech of the captain and the classic ritual before every matches (to hug all together for a few minutes wishing us luck). We go out there and we positioned to greet the rival. I tighten the bat in my hand while Avery greeted with derision. It was a challenge. I had power over the bludger and he had about a miserable quaffle.

We approached the brooms and James grabbed me by my shoulder.

"Don't do anything stupid. "

I smiled mischievously and I gave him a gentle tap on the arm.

"Don't worry, Captain… I didn't do anything…" And I tap the bat.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it and that you have understood. As I have said, it is a translation from Spanish. Any criticism (good or bad), leave a review. Thanks!<p>


End file.
